To the Moon and Back
by loco4lupin2011
Summary: Aisha just turned 15, she finds out that her family fled from India when her mother was pregnant with her, not only that, but she was promised to a man when she turned 15.
1. Chapter 1

I was angry, so angry I was shaking. I looked up at my mother who had tears in her eyes. "If I'm of legal age, I don't have to do this, you can't physically make me, I can leave and not look back." I said not backing down. My father spoke "You will not become of age until the papers are filed, and you are his wife."

My name is Aisha, I am 15 years old, everyone calls me Ali. I prefer Aisha, I'm a junior in high school, I live with my parents, my 2 younger sisters and 1 younger brother. My parents fled to the US when my mother was pregnant with me, because they weren't married, and it's against the law, my mother would of went to jail. Today I turned 15, my father broke the news that I was promised to marry a man who was 10 years older than me, and I had to start packing because he would be there in an hour to pick me up.

I stood in my room, throwing clothing into my suitcase, My closet now empty, my mother entered my room, and sat down on my bed, I could tell she had been crying. " I really tried Ali, but he won't budge, he thinks this is what is best." She said the tears even more present now. "Whats his name, Wheres he's from, Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, I wanted clear answers, and my mother was always honest with us kids. "His name is Randy, He lives in St Charles about 25 minutes from here, Your dad wanted it to be kept a secret until you were of age." She said as she started picking up my clothing and folding it, placing it back in my suitcase. "Ali, Things are going to change for you, things are going to be different, things are going to happen, and some of them you might not approve of, don't fight him, it might make it harder on you in the long run." She said getting up, she kissed me on the forehead and left me to pack.

A Short time later, I heard another knock at the door, and turned to see my father standing there.  
" Your husband has arrived, will you please meet us down in the back office." He said taking my suitcases and leaving. I stood in my room a few more minutes, making sure I didn't forget anything. I looked at my bed and saw my lil sister's Izzy doll. I knew she wouldn't mind. I grabbed it and carried it down the back staircase with me, I came to my Father's Office. I over heard them talking, I knocked lightly and walked in, My husband was standing in front of me, I knew immediately who he was, I hated him.  
My dad handed me a pen "Sign these papers, and say goodbye to your mother and sisters." He said.

I started to panic "I'm not doing this, I will go with him, but I will not stay, I'll disappear." I said knowing I sounded like a bratty kid.

15 minutes Later I was in his truck heading down the highway, We pulled into a driveway, he reached out the window, punched in a code, and the gates opened , we pulled up to a midsize ranch home.  
"This is your place too, make yourself at home, all I ask is don't disappear." He said taking off his seatbelt and opening his door, he hurried around, and opened my door. I grabbed my backpack and stepped out. I spent the rest of the afternoon putting my clothing and belongings away. I looked up to see my new husband standing in the doorway. "Are you getting hungry? I was thinking of going to Bugatti's." He said looking through the closet, pulling out my black dress, and a nice shirt for himself. 

I started to feel more comfortable around him, and started to enjoy myself. "So what do you do for work?" I asked, but I knew he was a wwe superstar. I mean just because we didn't have a tv in our home, didn't mean my friends were the same. "I work for WWE, which means I wont be home all the time, so you are welcome to travel with me." He said pushing his Shrimp Scampi around his plate.  
"oh that's nice." I said taking a bite of my dinner. "Hows the grouper?" he said as he gave me an odd smile. "It's good, Why are you all of a sudden being quiet, I'm getting use to the idea of being on your arm, having you as a husband doesn't seem as bad as I had originally thought, so what's the issue?"  
"Did your parents tell you anyhing about being married, or how to please your husband?" He said taking a drink of his soda. I knew now why he was being so quiet. "No, and I prefer not to talk about it in a public place." I said before finishing off my dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was done with the idea that it could work, I didn't even give him time to stop the truck before I shot out and in the front door, I raced up the stairs and started yanking my clothing from the closet.  
I heard the front door close, and I saw Randy standing at the bedroom door. "Just let me leave, I knew that you had some sick fetish, and it's preying on young girls." I said before reaching into the dresser drawer and started throwing my undergarments into my suitcase. "I don't have a sick fetish, sex is normal in a marriage, and just because I asked you about it does not mean it's the only thing I'm wanting from you. This is a legal marriage, We will have a sexual relationship, we will fight, we will grow as a couple, and hopefully in time you can grow to love me." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"There will be no sexual relationship, there will be no fighting, there will be no growing to love you, I'm leaving." I said throwing the last of my clothing into my suitcase, I turned to close the top, I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I won't push you, It's your decision when you want to grow as one, but it will happen in time, and we will grow. I was just asking you what you were comfortable with, I didn't want you to be scared of me." He said turning me around to face him.

a few days later we boarded a plane to Tampa FL for a house show that he was to appear in

I had grown attached to him, and kept a hold of his arm, even in the airport. When we landed and got our rental car, we ran into one of his work buddies, He kept looking at me funny, and finally I got a little defensive. "Quit looking at me, I'm not eye candy, and I'm sure my husband doesn't approve of you staring at me, I know I don't like it." I said. I took out my brand new Kindle fire and sat down waiting for them to finish processing our rental car. Randy and I had been married all of 4 days, and he already had me spoiled, I looked down at my new wedding ring, it sparkled back at me. I saw Randy walking back towards me. "Ready to go babe?" I shook my head and grabbed my carry on bag as he grabbed our suitcase. I took his hand and we walked out to our car.

I closed my eyes and let the energy flow out of me. "She seems like a Hellcat, Let me have a crack at her, I'm sure I could knock her down a few pegs." Cody said to Randy. I had known Cody all of 20 minutes  
and I already didn't like him. " She won't even give it up to me, why would she to give it up to you?" He said. "So you haven't consummated your marriage, and you've been married 4 days, Dude, It's not rape  
to push her a little bit, to get her going, I'm sure she'd follow. Give her some choices, Hope wasn't keen at first and she struggled with the thought of it, and even struggled with me the first time, but she came around." I heard Cody say.

We arrived at our hotel, and went to our room, I started to shy away, I made the excuse I had some homework to do, he was more interested in hooking up his video game. He stopped and turned to me. "You're quiet, what's wrong?" He asked "Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." I said backing away and going into the suit living room and sitting down on the couch. I pulled my knees to my chest. He came into the living room. "Remember what I told you, don't keep things from me, I'm sure we can work this out." He said pulling me off the couch by one hand and into his arms. "I don't like the conversation between you and cody, I wasn't asleep, I heard the entire thing. You told me you wouldn't push me." I said tears welling up in my eyes. " I told you I wouldn't push you, I've given you some time to warm up to the idea of possibly having sex with me. There are so many ways, I could be on top, you can be on top, or we could try something else." He said pulling me gently towards the bedroom.

I stiffened up and then remembered what my mother had told me, not to fight him. I knew I wasn't prepared for what was to come. "Randy, please not right now." I said locking my knees trying to prevent being alone in a closed off room with him. "It will happen either way, fight me and I can get mean, I don't want to be mean, I know this is your first time, I'm your husband, it should have been done on our wedding night." He said pulling a little harder on my arm, knocking me off balance. I hit the floor scrambling away from him. I got far enough away to get on my feet, I hurried out the hotel room door and into the hallway. I smacked into someone immediately.

"Woah kid, are you alright?" I looked up to see a young blonde woman standing in front of me.  
"yeah I'm fine. No I'm not, I need to get out of here." I said hurrying down the hall. She hurried to catch up with me. "You're Ali, Right? I'm Nattie, Why don't we go down to the lounge, grab a drink, and talk."  
She said walking along with me. A few hours later I started to feel better. I still didn't know how to handle my situation with Randy. " I have a question for you Nattie." I said running my finger around the rim of my glass, not looking her in the eye. "I don't even know how to ask this, How did your husband approach you about sex? Did he push you, or were you willing?" I asked "Is that why you came flying out of your hotel room?" She said offering a sad smile " I was willing, some girls aren't so willing, and like my husband he wasn't pushy, others aren't so easily maintained, I cant tell you how to handle it, but don't fight it, some of these men are stronger than they seem, and Randy loves you, tell him how you feel about it."

I finished off my coke and made my way back to the hotel room. Only to remember I didn't have my key...


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M for some sexual content***

I sucked it up and knocked on the door, it took a few minutes but Randy finally let me in.  
Before I could explain, he looked at me, the next thing I knew I was on the bed. I tried to listen to advice of my mother and of Nattie. Everything became a blur.

A few days later we left the hotel to fly back to St Charles, I had barely spoken 4 words to him, I refused to wear my wedding ring, I had thrown the brand new kindle in his suitcase. I was a shell of who I use to be. Not to mention I was having horrible nightmares.

Cody even noticed how quiet I was being, I put my head phones on, but could still hear them talking.  
"I'm guessing by the way she's acting, you actually made it happen?" one tear slipped down my cheek.  
"I have never done that to anyone, and I am hoping it never happens again, I felt like the biggest pervert in my life." Randy said before looking back at me. "So it turned into a power struggle didn't it?" Cody asked. "Not at first, but the more we progressed, she began to panic, and she turned it into a struggle."

I closed my eyes, and slowly dozed off... ***Dream/Flashback***

Randy looked down at me as he put his arms around and gave me a hug. "I won't push you but don't tell me that you're not willing to even try being in this special moment with me, I am willing to let you have control, if it gets to be too much tell me and I'll stop." He said pulling me over to the bed.

He started a movie as I threw on my pajama's I climbed into bed hoping to watch the movie he had turned on. I was into the movie, when he leaned over and started kissing me on the neck.  
I tensed up but eventually got use to the feeling, after awhile the clothing slowly disappeared, I didn't think it was half bad, I ended up underneath him, with him laying on top of my legs, I felt the bludge in his underwear and that's when I was done. "Ok Randy, I've had enough for tonight, get off of me."  
I said sliding out from under him, and reaching for my nightshirt. Before I could put my shirt back on, he pulled me back under him. "It's normal that you're a bit panicky, just relax like you were, everything will be fine." He said from that point in, it got real rough, sometime his underwear came off, mine ended up at my ankles. He went back to kissing the same spot on my neck, I lost my senses.

When I came back to world of the living, I knew something didn't feel right about it, He had pressed his body in between my legs where I couldn't move. "I'm not going to lie Aisha, it might be a bit uncomfortable at first, I'll go slow and let you adjust." Randy said moving one hand in between my legs, that's when I felt him positioning himself. "Get off of me, I didn't agree to this and I won't be subjected to it." I said trying to move myself out from under him. "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me." was the last thing I remember him saying. I felt the worst pain in my life, I screamed and again tried to pull away, but it was like all of his weight was pressing down on me, he didn't move for a few minutes, just laid with his face buried in my hair. I gave up, I didn't struggle with him, I let him finish what he started, but made the vow it wouldn't happen again.**** "Hey were at the airport, you ready to go home?" Randy said patting me on the knee bringing me out of my nightmare. I got out of the car, grabbed my carry on, and walked into the airport. 


	4. Chapter 4

*** Bit more rated M for this chapter, but nothing horrible.****

The days passed, I stopped trusting Randy, I shut down, I spent most of my time ignoring him. I looked over to see my kid sister's Izzy doll sitting on my shelf. I stood up and pulled her down. I truly missed my sister's but my dad wouldn't let me talk to them afraid that I would spill the family secret.

Randy came into the bedroom, I curled up in my usual position, holding on to Izzy tight under my arm, as I watched tv, not really paying attention to what he was doing or really even saying. I didn't care.

"Earth to Ali, I think we need to talk about what happened." He said sitting down on the edge of the bed shutting the tv off. "Nothing to talk about, you did what you said you wouldn't, you pushed me, If I trusted you the least little bit when we got married, I sure as hell do not trust you now." I said pulling the blanket around me, and rolling with my back to him. " Do you think I felt good about what I did to you, I wanted you to come around, and you were relaxing to my touch." He said rolling me over to face him.

I closed my eyes to gain some of my composure. " You promised me that you wouldn't push me, you did anyways, you want to know what that makes you, a rapist, you're as bad as Cody." I said trying to pull myself out of his grip. " I didn't rape you, I pushed a bit, but rape is a lot different than what went on between us. I simply pushed a bit to get things going, from what I remember you didn't struggle" He said I rolled out of his reach, pulling myself up on the edge of the bed.

Before I could think, I was looking up at Randy. "Get off of me." I yelled struggling under his massive weight. " you implied that I raped you, when I was gentle, Sex is normal, it will take you sometime to get use to it." He said pushing my shorts down to my knees with one hand. Randy i yelled I may be your wife but im not a walking piece of meat You think im going to give into you every time you want it think again If i say no it means no you can take care of yourself when i dont want to thats why you have hands.

His face grew beet red, I knew he was angry, not sure what he was going to do, I pulled my shorts up and headed towards the stairs when I felt his arm go around my waist, "I have a right to touch you, I dont want to push you, but you have to come around." He said carrying me into the bedroom and closing the door behind him with his foot. "Randy if you so much as touch me, I will scream so loud the neighbors will hear me 2 blocks away." I said struggling from his grip. He tightened his grip, If they hear you screaming they wont think anything of it just that a married couple is messing around I will be gentle i promise just give into me please I started screaming at the top of my lungs for someone to help me, Again Randy put his hand over my mouth to muffle the screams I am trying to be nice but if you arent going to listen i wont be as nice tonight. The fear had risen in my chest, my heart started pounding. I knew I had to do something fast. in self defense I bit down on 2 of his fingers, he let go of me as I made a break for the bathroom door.

I closed the door, only to realize there was no lock on the door. the door opened and Randy was standing in front of me. Before I could stop him, I was pressed against the wall, his lips firmly against mine, before he moved to my neck. "This isn't your first round about, It won't be the last." He said sliding his around arm around my waist, picking me up, and carrying me into our room. "Let go of me. I'm human, I have feelings, I don't want to have sex with you, I hate you." I said as he pushed me down on the bed, and hovered over me, sliding my shorts down with one hand. " The less you struggle with me, the quicker I will be done, you struggle with me, and I'll still get what is rightfully mine, and it will be a lot longer and more painful for you." He said. I tensed up, "get off of me, you sick pervert." I said with tears in my eyes. 

I ended up on the bed with one arm pinned behind me, and one pinned above my head. Randy's weight was holding me down, There was no getting away from him, he pushed my shorts off, and proceeded to push himself in between my legs, I tensed up when I felt his bare skin against mine. Just then the door bell rang. Randy stood up, grabbing his baggy pj pants from the floor before leaving the room. I heard voices down stairs... I knew one was Nattie. "Hey are you up for burgers for dinner?" Randy yelled up the stairs. I threw my clothing on, and rushed down the stairs, I was happy to see my new best friend. "I dont eat burgers, but fish or shrimp sound good to me." I said pulling Nattie into my art studio.

Randy went outside to start up dinner grilling burgers for him and Nattie and shrimp for me as soon as he went into the backyard to start dinner Nattie pulled me into a hug I am sorry if i interupted anything are you alright? you look very tense you know you can tell me anything 

a few more showed up, and soon it became a pool party, I had yet to meet Randy's parents, my new in laws, I steered clear of Cody, who had brought his wife along with him. I turned to Nattie, "Walk inside with me for a few minutes. She followed me back into my studio, I closed the door and turned to her with tears in my eyes. " I cant do this anymore, I'm about to lose my mind, he was in the process of forcing himself on me, when you rang the door bell." I said wiping the tears from my face. "the next time he goes on the road, I'm leaving him, I have money saved up, and I am leaving. 


	5. Chapter 5

****Rated M for Sexual content, and Some graphic details.***

Nattie talked me out of me out of leaving, I tried giving it time and become use to Randy's touch,  
I would tense up, and a fight would pursue. 6 months passed and he started talking about starting a family, I wasn't yet 16, and I knew it wasn't something I wanted.

"We should start trying for a family, I mean I'm not getting any younger, I think we should make a go at it." He said one night we were laying in bed. "I'm 15, I'm not ready for a family yet, If you want a family, let me go and find someone more willing." I said turning back to the tv. " What have you learned in the last 6 months?, Don't deny me what I want, I'll attempt it anyways." Randy said. I cringed I hated when He became like this. I started to fall asleep.

I woke up, the room was dark, the tv was still on with a movie still playing, I felt weighed down.  
I knew exactly what was going on. "Randy get off of me please." I said trying to fight back. "It's been almost 2 weeks since you last let me do this, don't struggle with me." Randy said burying his face into my neck, pushing my legs apart with his knee. The more time went on, the more I started to panic, my heart started racing, I placed my hand against his chest, as soon as I felt the skin to skin contact.  
"get off of me please, don't do this, not tonight." I cried out. He didn't say anything, only continuing what he had planned. I finally got angry, in one swift kick, I threw him off of me. "Do you realize this hurts, you arent gentle like you use to be, you only care about what you want, Not how I feel."I said reaching for my night shirt, pulling it over my head. "If I gave you a decision in any of this, we would never be intimate, you seem fine with on top of the clothing, but we go any farther and you shut me out." He said turning on the bedroom light. I had had enough, "in the last 6 months, you have pinned me down, you have cornered me, I've lost count how many times my arm has went numb from being pinned behind my back. You told me that you would never push me, and You've raped me countless times, each time you've gotten less and less gentle." I said almost in tears. "I hate you, and I am not just saying this, I hate you,and I wish I had never met you." I said crawling off the bed, the tears now flowing.

I still hadnt spoken to him 3 days later, He was getting ready to go back on the road the next morning, and really it wasn't going on the road because the show was in St Louis 20 minutes from our home, Which meant I would have to deal with Cody, and a bunch of his other buddies who often popped in, and stayed with us when the shows were close to our home.

Randy left, I started packing what I could, not realizing how close the time was for him to be home, I heard the door open and close, I turned to see Randy standing there. I knew I was in trouble. "what are you doing?" He said staring at me. "What does it look like, I'm leaving, I told you 3 days ago I couldn't take this life anymore, and I'm out as of tomorrow morning." I said moving my suitcase off the couch

I had moved my blanket and pillow into the guest room for the night and that's where I had planned on sleeping. I went into take a shower, not locking the door behind me. I didn't hear the door open, or close, I felt someone enter the shower behind me, I turned to see Randy fully naked. I stepped back against the wall, I slid the shower door open on my end and reached out to grab my towel, before I could wrap it around me, I was pressed up against the cold tile wall. I began to struggle in a way I had never struggled before. "Randy, what in the hell do you think you're doing" I yelled "Don't fight it." He said right before I tried to kick him in the nuts. He blocked my kick with his own knee.

Pinning me to wall with one arm, he used his free hand to shut off the water, sliding one arm around my wet back, he picked me up and carried me into the master bedroom. I struggled, I kicked, I screamed, I bit him, which irritated him much more, and made it more forceful. Once again one arm was pinned above my head, and the other was pinned behind my back. His face became buried in my neck, I managed to get the arm behind my back free, I tried to push him off of me with one hand pressed against his chest, He pressed his knee between my legs. "I hate you." I cried out, again trying to push him away. "I know, I'm sorry, I need you so bad right now." He said wedging his body between my legs.  
That was when I gave up, I lost all fight, I went limp, and became placid. I thought maybe if I became submissive, he would stop, but he didn't. I felt his teeth against my neck, something he had never done. I jerked away from him, only to feel the skin to skin contact, I pulled away, remembering the last time he had forced himself on me, He didn't let me fight, he pinned me down on my stomach.

When he rolled off of me, I grabbed the bed sheet, wrapping myself in it, I sat up on the side of the bed, only to be pulled back into his arms. "Ali, you have to stop fighting me, it only makes things worse, I told you in the beginning I wouldn't push you, and since then it's been struggle after struggle." He said pushing his face into my hair, When I opened my mouth to say something, he started talking again. "I love you, I married you because I knew how dirt pour your family was, I wanted to give you a good home, a strong marriage, and what I gave your family was enough to last them for years to come." He said, My anger started to build, he just didn't marry me, he bought me.


End file.
